mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Injustice god/Speculation about the roster, my wishlist, possible number of slots, etc.:3
Hello boys and ghals(if there's any lol), i was looking some interviews about MKX and as a lot of you might already know, Ed Boon confirmed that the roster shown at E3 was a placeholder, maybe he was talking about the design, the slots, the shadows in the slots, etc, so anyway, he said that the character slots we're to separated so that could enable them to put in some more slots in the spaces to fill, so i decided to fill them till no more could be added with the already shown design with my poor photoshop s kills and made this: 1.-As you can see, i've added way more slots, the main slots would be the two rows of 15 slots and the DLC would be the row on top, with 11 slots (10 MK characters and a guest character) so as you can see, the added slots wouldn't cover a lot the choosen characters and besides, the DLC row could be invisible and as you buy the DLC characters, each character slot (depending wich one you buyed) would appear. 2.-Another idea based on the roster shown at E3 would be to put a flip slot wich would flip the already 24 shown slots and it would show the other characters besides the DLC characters which would be darkened, but placed behind the main characters in the second row (WTF, not even i undestand me XD). I think the roster will feature unlockable characters, for an example with my select screen, the second main row could be all darkened slots (like in deception, hinting you wich characters are). This characters would have to be unlocked one by one in the story mode, arcade mode, etc. Also i think that a lot of characters should make a cameo, and that DLC characters participate in the story just as regular characters, only that they would be unplayable at first. So feel free to comment and to write your wishlist roster, here's mine: 1.Scorpion (Konfirmed) 2.Sub Zero (Konfirmed, may be Bi Han or a new character) 3.D'vorah (Konfirmed) 4.Ferra/Torr (Konfirmed) 5.Kotal Kahn (Konfirmed) 6.Cassie Cage (Konfirmed) 7.Raiden (Hinted, semi konfirmed, dude's practically the main character right now ._.) 8.Mileena (Fan favorite, my personal favorite character, could be that she tries to rule Outworld and succeeds, but get's betrayed by Reiko, Tanya and Skarlet, the last being brainwashed, both at the orders of Shinnok, both manage to turn every outworlder against her and she get's to fight most of them and beats the living crap from them (bitch please she's like a f*cking goddess in terms of power, just as her sister), before being defeated by Shinnok who imprisons her, wich would lead to Deception storyline, unlocked by playing as her in the story mode) 9.Tanya (Probably MK4 role, you know the traitor, badass version, only now she tries to sabotage Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade relationship, unlocked by defeating her with Mileena, replacing Jade) 10.Kai (Badass version, replacing Nightwolf, unlocked by playing as him in story mode) 11.Baraka (Leading a rebellion against Shinnok, during story he breaks Mileena free which leads to Deception, unlocked by compleating his fights) 12.Jarek (Replacing Kano, it's his bastard son, has a rivalry with Cassie, unlocked by defeating him with her in story mode, leads the Black Dragon, badass version) 13.Noob (Kuai Liang, it is possible his Bi Han)/Cyber Smoke (Or Cyber Sub Zero if you wish, demon version both) (Hinted, unlocked by defeating both of them with Sub Zero in story mode, coul be that one version is Noob alone, other both and the other one Cyber Smoke/Cyber Sub alone) 14.S.E.K.R.A.X (Combination of Cyrax and Sektor, combines they gameplay and is the first model of a new and improved cyber process) 15.Frost (Renegade Lin Kuei who is against S.E.K.R.A.X project, leads her own dark version of the Lin Kuei, the "Tekunin") 16.Li Mei (Part of Reiko's army, amzonian outworlder, she betrays Mileena and joins Shinnok, she's evil and badass now >:) but changes and goes good after, replaces Sheeva) 17.Johnny Cage (Hinted) 18.Kenshi (Replaces Kung Lao) 19.Schalarch F. Speienden (Red Dragon Clan member, leader, and co-creator, his name comes from german scarlet fire breathing, wich is a clear reference to a red dragon, replaces Kabal, similar to Mavado in looks, only that this one is BADASS) 20.Belokk (New character, would be a guard of Shao Kahn's castle, even more older that the emperor himself, knows Kotal Khan and his relationship with Shao Kahn, replaces Shang Tsung) 21.Nitara (A very unique example of vampire, she has all of her body full with tattoos that alter reality by their drawings and take form, allowing her to fly, attack, etc, similar to Angel from X-Men First Class, replaces Sindel) 22.Tremor (Replaces Jax, fan favorite, "new character") 23.Ermac 24.Kitana (Revived and possesed by Shinnok himself, acts as his personal bodyguard, his secret and deadliest weapon in his army as in his fighters, she get's the power of her ancestors which unlocks all of her potential to god like levels and get's to kick almost all the cast ass (except Shinnok and Scorpion), sub-boss for the story and arcade mode) Now assuming i was right on my first theory: 25.Reiko (Badass version, tries to claim the throne of Outworld, Shinnok general, Shao Kahn bastard son) 26.Havik (Accepts to help Raiden, get's other chaosrealmers to help him, AKA, Ferra/Torr) 27.Liu Kang (Anti-hero, tries to do everything on his own, but joins the good guys when discovers Kitana is involved) 28.Motaro (Joins Shinnok in hope of vengeance against Raiden, but plans to betray Shinnok, badass version, centaur version) 29.Sareena, Kia & Jataaka (Shinnok personal group of assasins, all together are barely at the level of Kitana or Shinnok, but stronger than any other foe or Kombatant, each version is a character, sub-boss for the arcade mode) 30.Quan Chi (Shinnok sorcerer, 3rd strongest general in Shinnok militia, after Sareena, Kia & Jataaka and Kitana, sub-boss for the story mode) DLC if my first theory was right: 31.Skarlet (MK9 story, brainwashed by Quan Chi, loyal to her "sister" Mileena) 32.Bo Rai Cho (Aids Raiden by training the new fighters) 33.Meat (Creature at the service of Shinnok, it's the same krypt monster from the MK9 game, it's a failed clone of edenian royal blood, tarkata and oni from the Netherrealm, it's female, badass version now) 34.Hotaru (Refuses to aid Raiden and sells his realm services to the highest bidder, the Netherrealm) 35.Rain (Remains loyal to Mileena, Shao Kahn's adoptive son, manages to escape from Shinnok, plans to aid Raiden for Outworld) 36.Kira (Jarek's twin sister, badass version, she sells the Black Dragon Clan to the highest and most powerful bidder) 37.Reptile (Reptile plans on betraying Shinnok, in order to save his close "playmate" and friend Mileena) 38.Shujinko (Same role from Deception, hints the game boss) 39.Blaze (Same role from Deadly Alliance, normal version, hints the game boss) 40.Shinnok (Possible final Boss, weaker version) 41.Jason Voorhees (Guest character) Now assuming that it's my second theory that it was right: 25.Reiko 26.Havik 27.Liu Kang 28.New Female Character (Pirate, goddess, centaur or something cool and badass) 29.Rain 30.Reptile 31.Hotaru 32.Motaro 33.Sareena, Kia & Jataaka 34.Quan Chi 35.Shinnok DLC if my second theory was right: 36.Skarlet 37.Meat 38.Bo Rai Cho 39.Kira 40.Ashrah (Dark and badass version, serves Shinnok, get's baned in the Netherrealm wastelands by the Elder Gods by being so dangerous, finds the Kriss, starts Deception thing) 41.Kobra (Street figher that just starts attacking everyone he sees during the invasion, get's recluted by the Black Dragon Clan, badass version) 42.New Brute large Character (Giant Minitour or something that is like 10 feet) 43.New Male Character 44.New Female Character (Kinda of like a mermaid or something exotic, dark and mystical) 45.Shujinko 46.Blaze (Normal version) 47.Onaga (IF he appears) 48.One Being (IF he appears) Now i might be getting a little to enthusiastic with the characters, but hey, i guy can dream and it ain't that far stretched since they still got plenty of time because if any of these theories we're the case, it would release the game in final 2015 without counting the DLC characters so........SO LONG MADAFACAS, nah i'm kidding, goodbye thanks for your attention. ;) UPDATE: Some of you might already know that the game release date was leaked and it was taked down from the store that accidentally put it, it was on November 22, probably 2015 and the leaked wasn't denied when asked in twitter sooooooo......that means this number of characters might not be too far stretched. ;) Category:Blog posts